When the display device displays an image, there is a need to scan the pixel units by a gate driver on array (GOA). The gate driving circuit (also referred to as a shift register) comprises a plurality of cascaded shift registers. Each shift register corresponds to a row of pixel units. The plurality of rows of pixel units in a display device is subjected to row-by-row scan driving by the plurality of shift registers, thereby enabling the display device to display the image.